This project describes the role of the lab of Stephanie London in the Laboratory of Respiratory Biology in support of her epidemiologic studies. The laboratory is engaged in genetic and epigenetic analyses to support Dr. Londons epidemiologic projects. In the past year, we have focused on genome wide approaches. The lab supports follow-up of findings from our genome wide association studies of childhood asthma as well as adult pulmonary function. In the past year this project has been devoted to follow-up of genome wide association study findings in relation to pulmonary function that we have had in our other projects. We have been using murine models for this follow. In the past year we have performed work on htr4 knock out mouse models. We are also developing mouse models to study the genes LRP1 and ADAM19 but the development is not complete.